


Trust

by slashluvr2998



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's eyes were so trusting, like he believed that no harm could come of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Dean touched his angel's bare chest trailing his fingers down the exposed expanse. He had seen him shirtless before but never like this, never touching, feeling, him like this. He had fixed him up before but this was different there were no bandages, no needles, no even something to soap up the blood. He touched his skin gently at first looking between his brilliant blue eyes and the tan expanse of skin. The blue eyes didn't waver, every time he looked back at him the blue eyes gazed into his own.

He started trailing down slowly further and further until he was brushing the top of his pants, still the eyes had never looked away. He swallowed in anticipation and licked his lips, but he was also strangely nervous about it too. He hadn't been nervous about sex since he was a teenager and very early on in his teenage years at that. But this wasn't some random hook-up with a girl he'd never see again, this was Castiel. Castiel's eyes were so trusting like he believed that no harm could come of this, Dean wished he was so calm about this whole thing rather than his heart pounding against his chest.

Castiel's hand was suddenly on the hand brushing the top of his pants holding it tightly. For a second, he thought that Cas was stopping him because he didn't want to anymore but he realized that Cas was just holding it tight like he was reassuring him that it would be okay, which honestly was just so wrong. He was the one with the experience- through his experience usually had to do with girls and not guys and only included one angel that he had regretted not long after- but the thing was it worked. Cas holding his hand made him less worried, it didn't slow down his heart but that was entirely for a different reason now that he was hammering in his chest.

He sat down on the angel's lap still keeping their hands together though down on the side of their bodies now. He stared into those blue eyes as he ground down lightly on his body and heard a slight intake of breath coming from the angel underneath him. He smiled, he loved hearing that sound. Dean did once more so he could hear it again. He slowly pulled his hand away from Cas and instead put both of them around Cas' neck and leaned in slowly tasted his lips slowly and carefully, occasionally grounding his hips against Cas's as he did so, smiling slightly whenever he heard the corresponding sound coming from the angel. As he kissed he started his fingertips on the top of his chest again and trailed them slowly to the bottom again, this time, he paused before he reached the top of his pants and pulled his body back for a moment. He looked into those trusting blue eyes and asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he breathed but he needed to make sure. Cas nodded with a soft trusting smile which had Dean feeling things that made his pants very tight. Thankfully soon they were able to both get rid of their pants and had fabulous sex all night until the morning.

 


End file.
